Ginga Ocean Jim
by KanbaraGirl77
Summary: The story of James's father Jim and his childhood. Follows the romance of Jim and Alice and shows their parents. Yaoi and a little Yuri will be in the tale.
1. Chapter 1

Ginga Ocean Jim: Tales of the past

Chapter 1-Jim

A young German shepherd puppy stood at the edge of the beach and watched as his parents disappeared into the sunset on the boat with his owner. Jim was his name. He loved his parents and hated when they left him alone.

"Don't worry Jim, your parents will be fine." said his godfather Peter. The Shiba Inu smiled at him softly and picked him up, carrying him back home. Along the way home, Peter and Jim bumped into Kaze, Alice's father. Alice smiled up at Jim and teased,

"Hey scaredy-cat! Come play with me!" she said, sticking out her tongue, provoking Jim into chasing her around the trees nearby. Peter sighed and merely shook his head. "Why does he always fall for that trick she plays?" he asked to no one in particular, knowing he wouldn't be answered. Or so he thought.

"Because he's a child." said a voice behind her. Peter turned his head to see Alice's mother Kiniro, a golden-colored Akita Inu. Peter sighed and turned to face her directly. She smiled at him gently.

"She just loves to play with him, that's all Peter." she said walking over beside him. The two watched as the two pups played with each other. "She really cares about him, you know. It's like she has a crush on him. Maybe they'll fall in love with each other and have pups." she joked, making Peter raise an eyebrow. He shook his head as he looked back at the two children playing.

"I'm not sure…" he said. "Maybe…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Jim yawned as he lay in his bed at his owner's home. His Mother Rin was watching him and his friend Alice. She sighed as she looked out the window. "Jara, are you safe? Why does our master keep taking you to those strange lands?" she cried softly. Jim went over to her and licked her face.

"Thank you, son." she said hugging him. She looked at him, "So much like his father…" she thought.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Kiniro sighed as her mate Kaze talked about his daily events. "Are you unhappy about something, Kin-chan?" he asked, licking her face. She nodded and said, "I think someone is following me and Alice when we are out and about." she said in a whisper.

The grey dog looked at his golden lover in worry and shock, "Did you see him or her?" he asked concerned for her. She shook her head no, "He had an orange and red body, but I didn't see their face. I got the feeling that they wanted to kill me." she said shivering.

Kaze held her close, "Do not worry, no one will hurt you."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

A male dog stood on top of the roof next to the house the two lovers were staying at. He grinned, "Oh Kiniro, you WILL be mine." he chuckled as he jumped off the roof.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginga Ocean Jim

Chapter 2-Alice

The grey-furred female Akita ran off following her mother Kiniro as their owner took them out on a walk. She loved it when these walks occurred, she got to see so many new things and got to meet many new friends. "Momma, where are we going today?" she asked curiously, eager to know so she could have fun like always.

Her mother smiled warmly at her and answered, "Oh we are going to see a new friend named Daniel. He's a very nice dog and he's golden like me." she said warmly. Alice barked in approval as the arrived at the house.

The door opened showing the golden Akita, his eyes a very dark shade of green. Alice blushed, "I'm Alice, nice to meet you, Daniel." she said shyly. Daniel nodded and said,

"It is an honor to meet you, Alice. I do hope sincerely that we get along." he said blushing. Alice felt a little uneasy, but she shrugged the feeling of as they went inside. A while later…

"Are you sure you want to mate Alice with him?" said the owner of Daniel. Alice was shocked but kept listening to what the humans were saying.

"Yes, the resulting pups would most likely have the golden fur." he said.

Alice teared up, "Why…so this is why we came here…but I like Jim…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Jim sighed. Alice had been taken to go see someone else that he didn't know and it bothered him greatly.

"You heard what Kiniro said Jim, she couldn't play with you today, why don't you go play with your other friends?" offered his mother, who was smiling at him.

"Fine…" he said, huffing as he got up and went outside. He looked around him, seeing the other pups. He began walking around the town to see who he could play with.

"Hey Jim!" yelled a voice. He turned to see it was his friend Sadie, a very energetic Shikoku Ken with brown fur and a yellow tuft. He smiled relived to see her.

"Hey Sadie, what's up?" he asked her as the two began walking around. She shrugged, "Nothing really that major, how about you?" she asked. Jim sighed, "Alice hasn't come to play with me today. She always plays with me." he sighed, unhappy. Sadie smiled, "I think I saw them walking somewhere earlier. I can show you where." she offered, hoping to cheer her friend up.

Jim smiled at her, "Can you? That would help." he said.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Kiniro sighed, "I'm sorry, but you can't hang out with Jim anymore. He isn't good for you. This is who your future mate will be and who you will have pups with." she said, but her words brought no comfort to her distraught daughter. Alice sniffed,

"But he's my friend…" she said getting up and walking away from her mother. Kiniro sighed, "Why…?" she said. Kaze sighed as well,

"It's the best for her…Kiniro, we weren't forced to marry each other. This isn't the best course of action for her life."


	3. Chapter 3

Ginga Ocean Jim

Chapter 3-Kaze and Kiniro

Kaze sighed as he lay listening to his daughter cry in her bed.

"_Kiniro, why is this necessary? Our daughter doesn't need this pressure on her early in life." _he had told her earlier. His mate responded by saying that this would prevent anyone from as she put it 'moving in on her'.

He shook his head, unhappy with the day's events.

After his daughter had fallen asleep, he went on top of the roof. He looked around, it was quiet and he could barely see anyone.

He then heard someone else get onto the roof.

"Hey Kaze, sorry I'm late." he said.

Coming out of the shadows was a German shepherd. Kaze smiled, "Hey Jara. How is Jim doing?" he asked, wondering about the safety of his daughter's best friend. Jara sighed,

"He's worried about Alice as much as I am. What has gotten into Kiniro anyway to make her daughter marry someone she doesn't love?" he said somewhat annoyed and unhappy.

Kaze nodded, "I know, Alice does love him from what I can tell. She just hasn't told him yet." he said, looking up at the moon. Jara smiled,

"The moon sure is brighter than normal, isn't it Kaze?" asked Jara, a slight smile gracing his muzzle. Kaze nodded,

"Yeah…"

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Kiniro sighed as she watched her daughter sleeping on her bed.

"How could Kaze fail to understand why I'm making Alice marry Daniel?" she said sadly.

Tears fell down her face and onto the floor.

"It's the only way…for her to survive…otherwise he'll kill her…" she said softly in a whisper.

The golden Akita sighed as she got up and went outside. She sniffed the air in,

"Ah the night smells so good…" she said sadly. Her ear twitched as she heard someone walking down the dirt road. Coming into the street-light, she could see it was Rin, Jim's mother. She sighed annoyed,

"What do you want Rin?" she asked, staring into her eyes directly. The German shepherd sighed and simply said,

"Jim's in love with Alice. He just told me before he fell asleep." she said. Kiniro's expression turned cold for a moment.

"Rin…they can't fall in love…" she said sighing. Rin grew angry with her friend,

"Can't you see that you are hurting your daughter by making an arranged marriage!" she yelled at her. Kiniro said nothing except,

"If they don't mate and have pups, my owner will kill her…I can't have that happen…Rin…" she said, beginning to cry again. Rin calmed down and soon understood what her friend was saying.

"Oh god, why?" she said horrified. "What is he thinking! This could damage everything we worked so hard to make!" she yelled. Kiniro nodded,

"I've made a horrible mistake and I can't fix it…"


	4. Chapter 4

Ginga Ocean Jim

Chapter 4-Daniel and his pups

Two years later…

Daniel sighed as he paced back and forth in front of the door. Behind it, Alice was in labor with his pups. Pups he wasn't sure she wanted to have so soon…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Alice cried,

"Why, I don't want to be a mother!" she cried as she pushed instinctively. Kiniro sighed, hoping to comfort her child. She looked into her eyes directly,

"I'm so sorry I had to make you go through this. Your owner would have killed you otherwise." she said tearing up as the first pup was born. Alice sobbed in pain. After the pups were born, the humans took them away.

Alice-after she had regained her strength, got up and walked outside where she saw Jim and Sadie. She ran over to Jim and cried her heart out.

Jim hugged her close to him while Sadie licked her tears away. "Alice…" she said between licks. Alice looked at her sadly, and then looked away.

"I'm glad they took them away, I didn't want to look at them…" she said after she had calmed down somewhat. Jim listened to what his friend had to say. After a while, he offered her a choice,

"Do you want to stay at my place for a while, Alice?" he asked smiling gently. Alice nodded in gratitude and the three walked away. Kiniro watched as they left and felt a deep amount of regret in her heart…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Alice smiled as Jim brought her some food and set it down in front of her. She thanked him and began to eat the food. Jim sat down next to her and began talking, smiling as she enjoyed the food.

"I really was worried about you back there. But I'm sure that your mother…" he trailed off, wondering what to say. Alice stopped eating and looked at him.

"…was really scared about this herself. She didn't want to put you through this, but the humans…" he trailed off again. Alice moved closer to him. He blushed massively.

"…They would have…no…hurt you!" he said tearing up and looking at her. He moved closer to her, their muzzles almost touching.

"…And I didn't want to lose you, Alice. You're too special to me…" he said, leaning and kissing her. At first, Alice was shocked but soon kissed back…


	5. Chapter 5

Ginga Ocean Jim

Chapter 5-True love

Alice and Jim looked at each other with love. "I love you." said Jim as he held Alice closer to him. She blushed madly, smiling at him warmly.

"I love you too, Jim. Don't leave me." she said quietly as the pair drifted off to sleep. Outside, on the roof…was Baca.

"So, he thinks he can take Kiniro away from me, eh?" said Baca, standing up top on the roof of Jim's house. He had a grin on his face and he jumped off of the roof, walking back to his home…when he had arrived there, he lay down on a bed of leaves. "Damnit to hell." he cursed.

He rested his head on his paws and began to think,

"Now how can I get my beloved Kiniro for myself…? Hmmm…" he mused to himself as he fell asleep…dreaming of his crush. His paws soon twitched as he slept…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Alice smiled as she walked to her home, her love for Jim having helped through a dark time. She saw the door to her home was open. She could hear her parents talking,

"Will she forgive us, Kaze?" asked Kiniro, saying those words in a way that seemed sad. Alice walked a little closer to them, hoping to hear more. "Yes, she will. If Jim had anything to say about it last night." he said looking outside at his daughter. She smiled back at them.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Over the past few months, Alice and Jim spent time with each other, falling deeper in love with each other. Kiniro was happy that her daughter had become happy again after the forced birth. Kaze nodded, "She's really happy with him, just like I am with you Kini-chan." he said licking her muzzle. She playfully swatted him,

"Oh you tease!" she said giggling. And soon, she and Kaze were playing their own game of tag. The four soon got together and began talking about daily events. Alice smiled at her mother warmly, and then back at Jim. She grinned at them all, making them confused.

"I have good news for all of you!" she beamed. Jim tilted his head in confusion while Kiniro and Kaze stared blankly.

"I'm pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6

Ginga Ocean Jim

Chapter 6-Pregnancy

Jim's jaw came wide open, just like Kaze's and Kiniro's had. "P-pups! So soon?" stuttered Jim, his face blushing madly. Kaze soon calmed down and smiled warmly. Kiniro just nodded calmly.

"Well…shall we…celebrate?" said Kiniro grinning, "We'll bring Sadie and that young male…oh, what was his name again-Riki? Oh this will be so much fun!" squealed Kiniro in joy. She began jumping around like a small pup.

Kaze smiled, "This will be fun indeed. I can't wait to see the pups. I do hope they take after you, Alice." he said grinning, making them both blush madly. Jim shuffled his paws nervously,

"You…aren't going to kill me then, Alice?" said Jim calming down. The German shepherd sighed and rubbed his head,

"I just hope my parents won't kill me." he sighed.

' ' ' ' ' '

Jara stared at his son in shock, "You're gonna be a father? At this age!" he screeched. Rin sighed and rubbed her head as he chased their son all around the house, cursing at him for not being responsible.

Alice sighed, "Is he always like that?" she asked her gently. Rin nodded, "Yup."

Kaze laughed, "This is getting even better!" he said rolling on the floor laughing in tears. Kiniro was in equal laughter.

"Yo." said Sadie walking inside grinning. "So I heard you two are gonna be parents." she said. A small peach colored pup was at her side.

Alice smiled at her, "Yes, I'm pregnant. Oh, and this must be Peach." she said looking at the young one, who hid behind her bigger friend. She peeked out from behind Sadie, "H-hi." she said timidly. Alice spoke to her,

"My name is Alice. I'm going to be having pups in a few months, so you'll have some playmates in the future." she said in a soothing voice. Peach calmed down a little and came foreward.


	7. Chapter 7

Ginga Ocean Jim

Chapter 7-Mozart and Mora's birth

As the weeks went by, Jim took very good care of his mate Alice as the due date for their pups came closer. Alice's owner had taken her to the vet and they now knew that Alice was having two pups.

"Hey dear, how was your walk?" asked a very pregnant Alice. Jim had gone out for a walk in the evening. Jim smiled at her warmly,

"Just fine." he said, kissing her belly. Alice giggled at that action and smiled. Jim looked up at her eyes, "Alice? Do you think I'll be a good father?" he asked, suddenly becoming nervous as he sat down.

Alice nodded, "You will do just fine, dear." she said. Jim sighed, "Thank you…Alice, what's wrong?" he asked when he saw Alice in pain. She looked at him and said,

"They're coming now." she said. "Get mom."

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Jim paced outside the room where Alice and her mother were. Sadie could see the angst in his eyes and tried to comfort him.

"Hey dude, she'll be fine, so stop being so pissy." she said annoyed. Jim looked at her, even more annoyed then she was. Rara also looked annoyed from how long the labor was taking.

"Just how long does she plan to be in labor anyway?" he asked. Rin looked at him in shock, "Dear, the vet said that they were rather large, so it's going to take a long time!" she snapped. Rara tried to counter, but he had nothing. Jim sighed and growled,

"Can't everyone just calm down please?" he asked. Everyone sighed and apologized.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Jim blinked as he looked at the two pups, their eyes still closed. Alice beemed with pride, "I've chosen the name for the small golden one-Mora. You can name the other girl dearie." she said yawing, tired form giving birth. Jim smiled and said, "Mozart."


	8. Chapter 8

Ginga Ocean Jim

Final chapter-deaths and life

Baca licked his lips as he watched Alice and Jim go home to where they lived. He saw Kiniro and panted, making his way to where she was.

Kiniro barely had any time to react before Baca pushed her to the ground. After doing what he wanted to her, he killed her and waited for Kaze and Jim's parents to arrive before he killed them as well. The news of their deaths came as a huge shock to the new parents, Alice having been hit harder after she learned what Baca had done to her mother. Jim could only do what he could do and comfort her.

Sadie had tried to find out where he went, but couldn't find any trace of the mixed breed male.

"I'm so sorry…" she said to her childhood friend again. Jim sighed and looked at her, "It's okay…we'll find him someday, for sure." he said, looking at his sleeping family over in the corner. The shikoku ken sighed and told him that she would be leaving for Mie.

"I heard of a rumor that some dogs are taking in new members and I wish to join." she said getting up and leaving.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

As the girls grew up and their parents watched over them, Jim could only look up at the sky…


End file.
